Un dia normal
by Dark Mei
Summary: Este es un pequeño one-shot que escribí con mis amigas, es un rol que hicimos entre nosotras en medio de las clases, tiene varias menciones de yaoi. Es sobre una conversación entre Midorima, Aomine y Akashi.


**Lamento si las personalidades no se apegan mucho a la de los personajes pero ps yolo, ya lo mejorare para la proxima, espero que les guste X3 ... Ahora si empezemos :3**

Un dia normal

Akashi: Daiki, Shintarou que hacen?, ¿se esconden del profesor?- se acerca hacia ellos tomando asiento en el piso a su lado-

Midorima: Yo solo cuido mi Lucky ítem –muestra un gato amarillo de juguete-

Aomine: Yo solo ignoro la clase y al resto del mundo – se acuesta en el suelo-

Akashi: Es normal este comportamiento en Daiki, pero no me lo esperaba de ti Shintarou, es un poco decepcionante – Observa al mencionado y mueve negativamente la cabeza en señal de desaprobación-

Midorima: No es mi culpa, es de Aomine el me trajo aquí – Se acomoda los lentes-

Aomine: Claro échame la culpa yo solo buscaba un lugar para descansar – Se tapa el rostro con su brazo-

Akashi: Shintarou, con tu comentario me haces pensar que eres el perro de Daiki, quizá deberías morderlo –Observa a Aomine al terminar su comentario-

Midorima: Probablemente lo muerda pero con las reacciones de Aomine prefiero no hacerlo- Pone atención en clase-

Aomine: Si claro ahora me echas la culpa y te haces el matadito –Se incorpora molesto-

Akashi: Ustedes realmente parecen como agua y aceite, se pelean siempre por cosas tan triviales –Les mira divertido-

Midorima: Yo solo me enfoco en lo que tengo que hacer, no es que sea "matadito" Aomine, y pues Akashi, si nos peleamos es porque los dos pensamos muy diferente- trata de razonar poniendo atención en clase-

Aomine: No tenias porque seguirme en primer lugar, por cierto ¿Dónde está Kise? –Dijo alzando la cabeza intentando buscarlo, para después asimilar el problema y calmarse- oh y Akashi no tengo la culpa de que "TU" niño me siguiera

Akashi: -Se sonroja levemente ante su comentario- ¿A que te refieres con mi niño eh Daiki?- Le apunta con sus adoradas tijeras-

Midorima: no recuerdo ser el niño de Akashi pero no tengo ningún inconveniente, así el futuramente tendría el deber de ayudarme con lo que le pida- expresa con un poco de alivio mientras se levanta para buscar a Murasakibara-

Aomine: Akashi cálmate no quise decir nada serio, es solo que son muy apegados...-Se exalta con una expresión exagerada y con una gota de sudor en el rostro-

Akashi: -Espera a que Midorima regrese para contestar- Shintarou no pienso ayudarte con nada, yo no soy sirviente de nadie, y si soy muy apegado a ti es porque eres la única persona competente para jugar shogi, sin mencionar que eres mi vice capitán –susurra- soy más apegado a Atsushi

Midorima: Si te escuche Akashi pero como en este momento no esta Murasakibara, no tomare en cuenta tu declaración –sonríe satisfactoriamente-

Aomine: Oh por cierto Akashi yo que tu apuntaría las tijeras a Midorima según el es tu centro de atención – pone cara de satisfacción- yo no soy sustituto de nadie- burlándose de que Midorima es solo un repuesto-

Akashi: - Se sonroja furiosamente ante el comentario de Shintarou- ignorare tu comentario por esta vez Shintarou, pero ten por seguro que terminaras con unas tijeras clavadas en el cráneo su vuelves a decir algo tan vergonzoso, y Daiki tu eres el sustituto de Kuroko para Kise – sonríe burlonamente-

Midorima: ok, creo que juntarme con Aomine me hizo algo de daño, bueno ya no te diré nada sobre Murasakibara, aparte porque no quiero terminar con tus tijeras en mi "cráneo" –susurra- no es que te tenga miedo pequeño Akashi

Aomine: bueno Akashi no es como que tu te libres, eres un buen sustituto para Kise y Kuroko- alardeo con un rostro burlón- bueno después de todo eres un buen sustituto

Akashi: a que te refieres con eso Daiki? –lo mira amenazadoramente- yo no hablo con Kise a menos que sea para regañarle o decirle algo importante y con Kuroko paso bastante tiempo porque lo ayudo con su mis dirección, yo no soy sustituto de nadie- fija su mirada en Shintarou- tengo el sentido de la audición bastante desarrollado, así que…a quien le dices pequeño eh Shintarou?- lo mira con una sonrisa torcida mientras juega con sus tijeras-

Midorima: ¿Tienes el sentido de la audición desarrollado? No lo creo… pues luego uno te habla de frente y no prestas atención… pero en fin, no me roben mi tiempo –muestra seriedad en el rostro mientras se acomoda los lentes-

Aomine: No digas cosas que no quieras que te digan Akashi –muestra una expresión seria y molesta en el rostro- en lo personal no me considero sustituto de nadie comprendes? No me interesa si tienes o no comunicación con ellos, dije que eres su sustituto porque tu tienes comunicación conmigo cuando no están ellos

Akashi: solo tengo comunicación contigo cuando necesito regañarte para obligarte a entrenar –lo ira enfadado- y Shintarou, siempre escucho lo que dicen, solo que son cosas tan triviales que prefiero no perder mi tiempo en ellos, y si tanto te molesta que te "robemos tu tiempo" puedes retirarte cuando lo desees- se acerca a Shintarou para enfrentarle, quedando sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia-

Midorima: Akashi no porque seas el capitán serás el mejor peleando, pero nunca pelearía contigo solamente porque te respeto y porque no quiero que pierdas tu "tiempo" –Lo aleja de el tranquilamente u se hace aun lado-

Aomine: El no será el mejor peleando, pero yo si Midorima, y si lo que quieres es una pelea sabes donde encontrarme –Ya fastidiado de tanto ajetreo le grito- y por otro lado Akashi, no necesito que tu me regañes para ponerme a entrenar, después de todo soy el mejor- mofándose de tal comentario se volteo con una risa entre dientes-

Akashi: Muy bien Daiki ya estoy fastidiado con tu actitud, tu entrenamiento lo triplicare, no cambiare de opinión mis órdenes después de todo son absolutas –lo mira serio con cierto brillo de superioridad en sus ojos, voltea a ver a Midorima- Shintarou deja de juntarte con Daiki te estas volviendo bastante insolente…. Yo soy absoluto y siempre seré lo mejor en lo que me proponga

Midorima: Claro Akashi si te lo propones serás bueno pero si los demás también lo hacen seguirá todo igual, por cierto Aomine no estoy diciendo que busco una pelea, yo no soy así, pero es momento de que te calmes de lo contrario terminara mal…

Aomine: ja crees que me importa mi entrenamiento triple? Que así sea, ese entrenamiento me lo paso por donde yo se y en cuanto a ti Midorima, jamás pedí tu compañía y no creo haberte obligado a venir conmigo vale –dijo un poco más calmado- oe Akashi cuando empieza en entrenamiento –dijo con una sonrisa y ojos desafiantes-

Akashi: no lo entiendes Shintarou? Yo no me lo propongo, ganar es como respirar para mi –responde tranquilamente y mira fijamente a Aomine mientras se le acerca para susurrarle al oído – Daiki no intentes retarme o todo terminara mal, para ti claro- dijo mientras que con la punta de las tijeras se las clavaba lentamente en el pecho dejándole una pequeña marca, para después retirarse y regresar a su lugar-

Midorima: Ya tranquilos los dos, Aomine tienes razón, no tenia porque acompañarte y Akashi no intentes ponerte hostil con Aomine porque acabara mal para ambos, en resumen tu con un ojo morado y Aomine con unas tijeras clavadas en el pecho por eso tranquilos…. Y mejor comamos algo –saca su bento y los invita a comer amablemente-

Aomine: yo apoyo la idea de la comida, pero no me echare atrás, que Akashi no me provoque porque como lo dijiste va a acabar mal y que se sepa que no le tengo miedo –lo mira de forma retadora- por ahora la paz, tengo hambre y no pienso ponerme a pelear con el estomago vacio, bien Akashi? – lo mira ferozmente-

Akashi: -le devuelve la mirada pero de una forma psicópata guardando las tijeras (en quien sabe donde ewe)- solo quiero decirte que no has ganado Daiki, simplemente arreglaremos esto después, yo también tengo un poco de hambre y ya que Shintarou es tan amable de invitarnos, no me negare –le sonríe amablemente a Midorima-

Midorima: -le devuelve la sonrisa- no tenias porque elogiarme Akashi –sonríe levemente y se pone a comer-

Aomine: -pone cara serena y calmada susurrando al oído de Akashi- l-lo siento es solo que guardo apariencias frente a Midorima –Se disculpa con la boca llena de comida-

Akashi: -sonrojándose levemente al sentirlo tan cerca, respondiendo igual con un susurro- lo dejare pasar por esta vez-saca un onigiri del bento de Midorima y lo come- gracias por el almuerzo Shintarou

Midorima: no tiene que agradecerme, saben que a veces les traigo comida –sonríe ligeramente mientras se limpia un grano de arroz de su boca-

Aomine: valla delicia- dice satisfactoriamente observando su onigiri- gracias Shintarou- baja la mirada reflexionando- Shintarou c-creo que te mereces una disculpa de mi parte- agacha su cabeza mostrando un leve sonrojo-

Akashi: parece que Daiki se ha vuelto dócil –dice bromeando un poco- bueno me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer con Atsushi…-termina de comer levantándose de su lugar dispuesto a marcharse-

Midorima: no te preocupes Aomine, y Akashi…. ¿Qué son esas cosas que tienes que hacer con Murasakibara? – muestra una cara un poco celosa- este… también tengo que irme –recoge su bento-

Aomine: ok yo me quedare en la azotea a dormir por si me necesitan –bosteza-

Akashi: -suelta una pequeña risa discreta- Shintarou puedes venir conmigo si as lo deseas, buscare a Atsushi después, por ahora vamos a jugar shogi… o algo mas privado –le mira seductoramente-

Midorima: vamos a jugar shogi, y después lo que siga –se sonroja levemente embozando una pequeña sonrisa-

Aomine: creo que ya encontré algo que hacer en ves de dormir hehe, oh si mucho mas interesante –sonríe pervertidamente- vale Akashi después del shogi hagamos lo "otro", y saben que ire con ustedes por eso –se lame los labios con anticipación-

Akashi: me parece perfecto –se da la vuelta y los 3 abandonan el lugar-.

**Pienso despues subir una continuacion de este fic donde contendra lemon, dejen reviews si esque quieren que suba la conti, espero que les aya gustado OwO**


End file.
